My Lord and Master
by gottalovett
Summary: basically a two chapter character study of the Master/ Lucy's relationship and my take on how the master survived.
1. Chapter 1

_This fan fic basically started because I thought that the master/lucy relationship was really interesting but under expanded so this is my take on what happened in the episode The Last of the Time Lord's as a character study._

_PS: God I can't wait for the Christmas specials… MORE JOHN SIMM._

People often wondered in the newspaper editorials what an intelligent, charismatic man like Harold Saxon was doing with a blonde bimbo like Lucy Hardcastle. The Master often wondered that himself, but after all, he had needed a reputable wife to win the election.

Lucy was of good family; her father had been in serious debt, but some help from The Master had soon put his business name back on the map. He shook his head. The entire Hardcastle family was colossally stupid.

They'd despaired of Lucy ever marrying, despite her good looks. The people on Earth called her things like 'slow' or 'touched in the head.' Dumb she might be, but The Master saw something in her that he could sympathise with.

People had ignored her, her blank eyes, vacant expressions warning them off after the first five minutes of conversation. Why, when he'd first met her, her older banker brother had warned him about her strange fascination with death and pain. Little did the idiot know that this made Lucy _exactly_ his kind of girl.

Since he had been a child, he'd danced the line between sane and insane, those infernal drums driving him on in a desperate search for silence and peace. Instead, he'd found The Doctor. The Master smiled as he contemplated the aged man in the wheelchair. At last he'd gotten back at him!

Lucy understood revenge, and she understood pain and she wanted to be loved. All it had taken had been smiles her way and she'd been all over him; marrying him in an instant. Sometimes, The Master wondered if he should have chosen a more intelligent companion, but he had been so lonely and Lucy had needed no mind manipulating to love him. She was loyal; she'd die for him, just like The Doctor's Rose.

The Master laughed. See, The Doctor wanted to think that they were different, but The Master knew that deep down they were the same. Only he was better at looking after his Companions; another reason to go for the submissive ones.

Lucy was sexy, she dressed well and she was good in bed. The Master smiled again. That was another thing he had up on The Doctor; he wasn't too moralistic and oblivious to miss out on getting some. He'd seen The Doctor's aching loneliness, it was in his eyes every time The Master walked past, he'd heard the begging need for companionship in his voice when he'd pleaded with The Master to stop firing up the TARDIS. Well, as he'd said to The Doctor, "tough." He was doing fine without another Time Lord to hinder his every movement.

Lucy was much better suited to him. Any girl that would willingly watch her husband destroy her home planet and do nothing, was worth keeping. When his plan went ahead, they'd travel together, just like The Doctor and his Companions, only he'd be Lord and Master of the universe with Lucy by his side…together forever.

* * *

Lucy's head lay across her husband's chest. It was night and for once Harry was asleep. It didn't happen often. From the first he'd been constantly full of a child's endless energy, and endless tricks. At times, like now when he was sleeping, she could fool herself into believing he was human. But when he was awake his perverse humour, his knowing patronising smile told her differently.

Her hand rested on where his human heart should have been. She listened to the beat of his two hearts, and felt only love, admiration, hero worship, for this humanoid alien who had become her protector. At least she knew he would never play his painful tricks on her. She would never be gassed, never be attacked by the Toclafane, never aged by his sonic screwdriver; his wicked humour never aimed at her.

Oh, sometimes she was afraid of him. Sometimes he was angry with her. She wasn't awake as often as he was, not as quick, not overtly insane enough. But his moods always passed and he would be kind again, and he was nicer so much faster if she was quiet, submissive, docile, and obedient.

She felt a tear drip onto his chest. Sometimes she thought she would have given anything, anything to make him human, _really_ human. But then that would make him the same as the rest of the stinking human race. That crackling, electrical energy that seemed to course through him would be gone, the shock smile, the manic high minded schemes, the intelligence in his eyes; all gone. And then what would Lucy have left to love?

"Still awake Lucy?"

She started in shock. He was smiling at her sardonically, as he draped one arm over her shoulder, and then moved his hand up to tangle his fingers in her blonde hair.

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly.

"It's the excitement, Lucy darling, the pleasure of knowing that this pitiful world is all ours."

"I…I suppose so, Harry."

His voice was gentle. "That's not my name, dear. There's no need for deception anymore. Call me by my name."

"But Harry…" she hated it when he got like this.

His hand tightened in her hair, baring her neck so she was facing up into his bright, brilliant eyes. "Call me by my name, Lucy."

She felt tears spill out of her eyes involuntarily.

"Master."

He smiled, happier, but no less intense. "Good girl Lucy." His arm moved down her back, and he kissed her passionately on the mouth. Her lips always hurt after such onslaught's, but she was used to it by now. Besides, there was no point in her pretending she didn't like it. His lust was infectious. He was so strong and fiery and passionate.

Lucy knew she was lucky to be The Master's wife.

_man their relationship was screwed up... i lovett tee hee_


	2. Chapter 2

_The first song is The Art of Suicide by Emilie Autumn, the second is The World is not Enough by Garbage_

"Citizens rejoice, your Lord and Master stands on high, playing track three." Lucy tried not to wince when her husband started running, leaping through the Valiant like a precocious two year old. A year of gloating over his old nemesis' capture had made him exuberant to the point of bouncing off the walls. She was exhausted just trying to keep up with him.

She was wearing her red, low backed formal dress, simply to keep him happy. He liked to ballroom dance at ungodly hours and it was best to be prepared. He sprang towards her, grabbing her arms and swinging her around before pulling her into his arms and kissing her full on the mouth. Then he spun her away from him, leaping up the stairs to a higher platform.

Lucy blinked rapidly, dizzy, rolling her eyes a little at how alive he was. His charismatic voice as he belted out, 'I can't decide whether you should live or die...' sent shivers down her spine like small electric charges.

He got so angry with her when she forgot to call him 'Master,' when she stuffed up his choreographed dance moves by not being quick enough, when she didn't agree with him because she hadn't been concentrating, he got angry. She knew she deserved the bruises, the black eye she was sporting today. She knew she didn't deserve someone as brilliant, as powerful, as intelligent as him.

She woke up from her musings to hear him say something about Tanya, the massager. "She's gorgeous,' he said, drawing out the 'or' in the way that Lucy loved. And there was his usual reference to a threesome. Lucy shuddered; the very idea disgusted her, but what Harry wanted, Harry got, and who was she to stand in his way? She smiled blankly.

She loved this man so much. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

* * *

Poor, poor Lucy, too stupid to work out her Lord and Master was testing just how far he could push her, before she snapped. By now he was thoroughly convinced that there was nothing he could do to her that she wouldn't take, nothing she wouldn't do for him.

A passage from The Bible sprang to mind. 'Your desire will be for your Husband, and he shall rule over you.' A more apt description of his Lucy he'd never found. Much as he detested the human race, he couldn't deny that they were good at storytelling... and good with music. Before they left (if his plan worked and they left) he'd need to take a stash of CD's with him and a player.

But Lucy... his darling, lovely stupid Lucy; could she do it when the time came?

* * *

Martha Jones, the snide bitch that she was thought she'd won. "Doctor, doctor, doctor,' the earth sang through the Ark Angel network he had set up. "No, no, no," the Master roared. He had always been a good actor.

He couldn't look at Lucy to see if she was joining in. This was one time where he couldn't tell her what to do; she'd have to think for herself. At last her voice joined in with the others, quiet and transfixing, "Doctor, doctor." The word was blasphemy on her sweet lips, but it couldn't be helped. She had to convince, had to pretend she had secretly hated her megalomaniac husband. If there was one weakness The Doctor had, it was trusting humanity.

Now Mrs Jones was pointing a gun at his head. "I'll kill you for what you've done to my family."

He had to stop himself from sighing with relief. He hadn't wanted to resort to plan B, now it looked like he wouldn't need to. "Go ahead," he said calmly.

"Put it down," came The Doctor's voice. Blast the man! Did he have to ruin absolutely everything?

The gun clattered to the ground. The drums were beating louder than ever. He had so hoped that it wouldn't come to this. His eyes pleaded with hers, _help me_.

There was a pause, a silence. No one moved. Then Lucy walked towards the gun, like a sleepwalker or a girl in a trance. She picked it up and pulled the trigger.

The Master collapsed. He ignored the protestations of The Doctor to regenerate. Song lyrics, the greatest thing he'd discovered on earth, ran through his head.

_Why live a life that's tainted with pity and sadness and strife?_

_Why live a dream, that's tainted with trouble and less than it seems?_

_Why bother bothering, just for a poem or another sad song the same?_

_Why live a life, why live a life, why live a life?_

For Lucy and for their future and for a life free of Doctor's and drums. Her eyes were stricken; she'd be changed forever and because of Him, The Doctor. He'd get back at him if it was the last thing he did.

"Regenerate, regenerate," The Doctor screamed. "Come on, it's only a bullet. You can do it.'

"Why?" The Master's voice came out as a rasp, "so you can keep me locked up in the TARDIS... _with you_." No thanks, not when there's another way.

The Doctor was crying as The Master managed to gasp out a chuckle, "I win." Then there was just Lucy's blonde hair streaming over him, her eyes worshipping, her name on his lips as a part of him died.

* * *

He had told her she shouldn't need to shoot him. He had told her the Jones' family would take care of that. Well, they'd tried. The Doctor, that do Gooding bastard, had ruined everything and so Lucy had shot the man who mattered more to her than anyone else on earth.

She watched The Doctor sob over his body, the electrical, powerful energy all gone. She felt empty; numb. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore as she dropped the gun to the ground. The Doctor had burned him on a funeral pyre, his face a mask of pain, before he entered Lucy into a mental institution. After all, if she tried to tell anyone what had happened, who would believe her?

In the cell like room, she was allowed a radio. He had sacrificed everything for her, and she suffered for him. Sometimes she would dance with an imaginary partner, imagining him back in her arms.

"Wait, you must wait, my dear," he had said and she'd remembered. Remembered every day for the last two years.

Sometimes their special song would come on the radio, and she'd twirl her wedding ring with a smile.

_The world is not enough_

_Oh, but it is such a perfect place to start my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world upon our love._

Soon Harry, oh so soon darling, I'll set you free from the ring and then... oh then our revenge shall be terrible on those who dared oppose us, and at last, oh at long last, we'll be free to love.


End file.
